


I Don't Wanna Go...

by faino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Infinity War spoilers, Spoilers, do not read if you havent seen IW, srynotsry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faino/pseuds/faino
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!He should've stayed on the bus...





	I Don't Wanna Go...

Heroes weren’t supposed to lose. They weren’t supposed to feel this afraid. Right? Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe it was just an illusion. Maybe…

 _Oh no._ The dread spread like wildfire, winding its way across his body and down to his fingertips. Something was off.

“Mr. Stark?” Tony would know. Tony could fix it.

“I don’t feel so good.” Maybe it was just an injury. Maybe it was just nerves.

Peter stepped forward, staggering, gasping. His breaths caught in his throat, and his panic rose.

“You’re alright Pe--“ Tony started, uncharacteristically unconvincing. He sounded…shocked. He didn’t sound confident. He looked at him with a blank, pained stare.

“I don’t—I don’t know what’s happening.” Tony knew what to do, right? Tony could help.

“I don’t—“ Tony stood motionless. Peter's gaze met his, and his hope slowly crumbled. He _didn’t_ know what to do. He couldn’t stop this.

Even Tony Stark could not save him.

Peter broke, stumbling forward into Tony’s arms.

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go. Sir, please...” He pleaded with him, as if Tony could change this, as if he held the answer. But even though he knew he didn’t, he let himself be enveloped in his embrace.

“Please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.” He was sobbing by now. There was no way out.

And then, as Tony settled him down onto the ground below him, he took a breath. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe he could see Ben, his parents.

Maybe. He looked up at Mr. Stark again. He was fading now, piece by piece.

“I’m sorry.”

He should’ve stayed on the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> WOMP. This scene was everything I could have hoped for (but never expected) for their relationship. It HURT but proof that Marvel gets our love for that father-son duo. Wow. I'm reeling. Anyway, figured it'd help me process to unpack what was going through our dear Peter's head. May do Tony next! Or a reunion scene set post-whatever-crazy-story-they-devise-to-fix-this-mess.


End file.
